


Trigger Happy Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dream likes his guns, Explosives, Guns, Not Canon Compliant, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream has a gun(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Trigger Happy Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the very tasteful hour of 2 AM in the morning.
> 
> Written on phone, easier to read on phone.

Dream has always been an impatient person. Waiting has never been his most strong suit but he tries. Emphasis on tries because a lot of the time he doesn't succeed.

He doesn't know what it is about waiting, it just irks him to not be able to do anything about a situation that his brain has been buzzing on about and it had resulted in some not-so-savoury experiences.

For Dream, this is fine. He gets antsy and blows a whole plot of land to bits and that is fine. Fine for him at least. For others.. let's just say they are more than not pleased to come back to a half-burnt half-gone part of their home.

For the most part Dream tries his best to help out and rebuild the land he previously wrecked but again, patience is not his strong suit and one thing leads to the other and suddenly the whole place is on fire. So now Dream is banned from helping people fix stuff around the smp.

Fair enough, he thought, a fire on their beloved land wouldn't be the best thing to experience. Still, he has been and will always be rash and impatient and things lead to other things which lead to him finding out about guns.

Explosives had been one of his favourite pastimes. From making them to using them, barely anything is left to the imagination. Now, he has found out about the luxury of owning an automatic rifle that is able to shoot at buildings faster than it takes to light tnt? Basically a recipe for disaster.

One of his most memorable experiences would have been when he not so accidently blew up Tommy's new (and improved) compromised base. He didn't mean to (not really).

He was planning on giving wilbur a large quantity of tnt when suddenly a light bulb lit atop his hoodie covered head whilst seeing Tommy's new base and one thing lead to another and now let's just say Tommy no longer has a base.

He remembered the tnt the minute he saw the base but he didn't have any flint nor steel.

So, in this predicament what did his 1000 IQ brain think of? That's easy! He decided to light the tnt using his newly found passion. Guns.

He shot the tnt dead center and the whole stack blew up within seconds, effectively obliterating the poor cobblestone walls of the base.

To say Tommy had been furious would be an understatement. The man-child (teen?) was turning beet red from how angry he was. He shouted and cursed the green clad man without bothering to filter his words and to say Dream didn't die from laughter would be an outright lie.

Badboyhalo had decided that leaving the bickering bunch a must as he knew he couldn't stop the shouting teen from swearing up a storm.

Another notable experience was when they went to war. Dream had been up for weeks strategizing about how he will go about trying to beat his enemies to the curb when suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.

An idea that was all destructive, relatively easy to execute and would be highly effective.

Shoot them down.

Three simple yet extremely violent words popped up into his 1153 IQ brain and his body, unable to keep up with his thoughts, immediately agreed.

So he packed up his belongings, left his office and passed out in his soft sleeping nest with a promise of death and destruction the next day.

The day came with relative haste as he had slept for a measly 30 minutes before prepping for the final battle. He had stacked his resources and told his plan to his colleagues in a bout of excitement.

They reluctantly agreed and with 12 different firearms and 34 different explosives were ready to go into the battlefield.

Dream was genuinely surprised they hadn't expected it. I mean, he had been going on and on about his favourite firearms for 2 weeks straight and had probably griefed more than enough houses around the smp and l'manberg to get noticed by the enemy.

So when their eyes had widened and they screamed to take cover whilst cowering with their diamond swords he had become genuinely shocked.

Maybe a part of him had also been concerned and thought that he over estimated the enemy and maybe that had increased his totally-not-big ego but he tried not to outwardly show it.

So, like any other battle he had faced, he attacked first, shooting all of their soldiers down and basking in the smell of gunpowder whilst also laughing like a maniac.

They, unsurprisingly, quickly threw their white flags and pleaded surrender and Dream's team won. Dream thought that this battle had been like child's play.

He thought the enemy would at least be a little more prepared and brought explosives or something, but apparently they had been as surprised as he was when they realised they didn't have enough weaponry. And Dream thinks that's on them.

Apparently, however, the small bunch of people had decided on sacrificing a child to take back their nation (Tommy would've argued that he wasn't a child). So Dream was looking forward to that (shooting children has become one of his favourite pastimes(not)).

The next day came quickly (as another sleepless night was in order). Dream had decided that checking out every and each one of his firearms a very important feat that is worthy of taking hours and hours to complete.

At the end of it, he was naturally exhausted but he was ready. Ready to get shot, ready to shoot and most importantly ready to die.

He thinks dying isn't much of a big deal, not here anyway.

He thinks that while dying still hurts, respawning is way worse. Dealing with the phantom pain of your insides getting pierced by an arrow, mushed and exploded was one of the feelings he doesn't want to experience, not really, not right now.

He knows he can shoot Tommy rather quickly and end this feud once and for all and destroy their petty drug country (once and for all).

But he can't help but feel pity for the young man he'd be facing.

The poor boy was barely and adult and forced to fight and serve for his country. (And maybe a part of him wanted the boy to be on his side, playing, fighting and helping him). He liked the kid, he really does.

The boy doesn't seem to be a bad person. He was rash and reckless but so was he. A pity he had to kill him really.

But alas the world doesn't turn out as one wants it to and he thinks he's doing pretty alright despite the lack of sleep so it should be okay.


End file.
